


What a shame

by Blugt



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blugt/pseuds/Blugt
Summary: After Technoblade gets back from the Nether, he ends up with a bad gash on his thigh that 'Dadza' (Philza) has to help him with.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	What a shame

**Author's Note:**

> //This is about the characters in the Dream SMP, NOT the real people.  
> //I don't know what this is  
> //This is my first time writing like this, so feedback is helpful (don't be rude about it)  
> //Don't be mean, please I spent hours on this :)  
> //Oh boy I keep editing this book
> 
> Here's a song to listen to while you read:  
> https://youtu.be/mfI2bthwDSk

As Technoblade limps towards his cottage, his sword draped lazily over his shoulder under his royal red cape, he cannot help but feel like someone was watching him. What would happen if he leads them to his house? Should he go somewhere else? He would surely endanger whoever is home. He knows he couldn't fight very well with a wounded leg. He just wants to get some shut-eye, for god's sake; he has spent days in the Nether just trying to please the voices. Well, he wanted to stay longer until he got a pretty bad blow to his left leg. He hadn't seen the attacker sneak up on him because of his blind eye.  
Nonetheless, he continued at a somewhat steady pace through the freshly fallen snow that lay untouched; a shiver runs throughout his body, going all the way down his spine. Moments like these make him regret living in a snow biome; he is better suited for warmer places even if he does have his fluffy cape. I mean, he still remembers living in the Nether. Every time he goes there, it brings back so many memories, like when he first laid eyes on Phil. He could remember that day like it was just yesterday. He remembers thinking of him as an enemy, as a dangerous creature, as-. The thought stops as he hears footsteps behind him drawing near. In a slight panic, he withdraws his sword and spins around, his footing slipping slightly; thankfully, he still has an okay form from years of discipline; it is nothing but a habit for him. He holds out his sword in a defending manner. Only to be met with deep blue eyes.  
"Woah, Woah, calm down, mate," Phil says with a slight smirk on his face holding his hands up in the air. "It's only me," he reassures. Techno allows himself to relax, which he does with ease at seeing his old pal and not some kind of mob or even another person, even if he can see that it's only Phil, he can not help but be worried; Techno brings his sword back cautiously until finally letting the sharp object hit against his armor on his right thigh, making a slight clanking sound as it did so. Shifting slightly off his hurt leg, Techo let his sight fall upon the pig footstep in the snow he had created seconds before that has imprinted in the space between him and Phil. Phil lets his hands fall back down calmly. "The kid said somethin' about having nightmares. So I let him stay in the house. I waited until he fell asleep before I came outside." Phil stated, turning his gaze to the little cabin that peacefully sat behind Techno spitting out smoke.  
"Does he still sleepwalk?" Techno asks, returning his attention back to Phil. "I'm not sure he hasn't told me anything about that in quite a while." Phil admits, looking at Techno, "I'm guessing it stopped." he adds. Techno nods slightly to show he's listening and not zoning out as he finds himself frequently doing these days. "Oh god Techno, what happened to your leg?" Phil asks, obviously concerned for his good friend. "It's not that bad, Phil." but it was too late. Phil had gone full 'Dadza mode,' letting Techno lean against his own body; he wrapped his wing around the pig hybrid to provide some more warmth as he helped Techno inside. Technoblade tried to convince Phil that it was okay, but the next thing he knew, he was in the house taking off his armor and putting away his weapons in chests as quietly as possible to not walk up the sleeping ender-boy. "Come sit down so I can see how bad the cut is," Phil stated, looking for the aid kit. Silently Techno carried out what Phil had asked him to do—sitting down on the couch in front of the fireplace as Phil had instructed. Philza shifts, so he kneels directly in front of the 'Blade' with the first aid kit close by him. As Phil examined the wound, he thinks for a moment, "I need you to take off your pants." he finally instructed calmly.  
Realizing what he just said and how weird it sounded, Phil quickly adds, "So I can sew your cut-up. Oh, and what even attacked you?" Looking up into Techno's eyes, concerned. "I believe it was a piglin. I was not wearing gold, after all. He thought I was going to kill him, which I did, but that's besides the point." Technoblade shrugged dismissively. "I just didn't see him coming." Phil moves back, providing room for Techno to stand to remove his pants. Philza looks away for a second, trying to distract himself as he heard the ruffling of Techno's pants and the sound of them sliding down the man's legs, landing on the ground with a soft plop. Which is one of two things that could be heard in the small cottage; the other is the flames flickering from the fireplace, eating away at the wood provided—kicking off the pants all the way, Techno sits back down on the red velvet couch he can feel Phil's eyes fall back onto him and explore the exposed skin to see the wound. It takes not a moment more for Philza to begin cleaning Technos thigh, getting rid of the blood splattered all over.  
Technoblade allows his tail to idly lay, flicking every once in a while next to him. After all the dried blood is gone, Phil starts to sew the flesh on either side of the deep cut after making sure he uses a clean needle. Techno lets himself relax against Philza's touch as one of his gentle calloused hands holds his thigh tightly in place, making sure he doesn't move it; the other hand busy sewing away. Every time the needle punchers his skin, the slight pinch is uncomfortable, in his opinion, yet he tries to stay as still as possible trying to be a good 'patient for Phil; he often finds himself in these situations where Phil has to help him with some kind of injury. Techno brings his hands up to undo his braid; he can feel his soft pink locks untie with ease as if he had not been killing mobs or that he has even in in the Nether at all. Techno slowly closes his eyes, his long hair laying flat against him, letting Philza do what he has to do. After a while, Phil clears his throat, "The sword must have gotten you good; I can see your bone." Phil states as he pulls the red thread through Techno's now pinkish thigh, colored by the blood that once poured in that very spot. "It would leave a nasty scar if I wasn't here to sew it up for you."  
"Wow, your magical sewing will prevent scaring?" Techno asks, sarcasm tinting his words as he opens his eyes slightly to look at Phil, waiting for Phil to reply.  
"You know what I mean; Techno, don't act dumb," Phil says with an almost unnoticeable smile on his face. The fading fire defining his features more, making his attempts to hide his smile Unsuccessful. After finishing sewing up the pig hybrid, he runs his finger over his work. He sighs and begins to get the gauze wrap; after asking Techno to stand, he began wrapping his leg. After finishing, Phil allows Techno to sit back down, and he hugs Technoblade. Techno's head moving to layover Phil's shoulder where he could hear Phil faintly say, "Why must you always get hurt? You know how much it worries me, Techno."  
"Because I know you will always be here to fix me up again," he answers before pushing his face into the crocks of Phil's neck. "You have to promise me you will always come back." Phil declares softly, bring Techno's face right in front of his looking into his chocolate brown and white eye" I always will, old man," Techno responded with a reassuring smile showing off his tusks slightly...

And I ran out of ideas :p


End file.
